parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipmunk (Santiago Style)
''Cast: *Winnie the Pooh - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Piglet - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Tigger - Lammy (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Rabbit - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Eeyore - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)'' *''Owl - Emily (Thomas and Friends)'' *''Kanga - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Roo - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Christopher Robin - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Gopher - Mavis (Thomas and Friends)'' *''Bees - Themeslves'' *''Huffalumps and Woozles - Diesel (Thomas and Friends), and Diesel 10 (Thomas and the Magic Railroad)'' ''Chapters: #The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 1 - Our Story Begins ("Giggles the Chipumk")'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 2 - Giggles' Stountness Exercises'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 3 - "Rumby in My Rumble"'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 4 - Giggles Visits Splendid'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 5 - Lunch at Philoctetes/Giggles Gets Stuck'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 6 - Giggles and Emily Meets Mavis'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 7 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 8 - DON'T FEED THE CHIPUMK!'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 9 - Giggles Will Soon Be Free'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 10 - A Rather Blustery Day'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 11 - Giggles Visits Petunia'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 12 - Tea Time with Emily'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 13 - Giggles Meets Lammy (Part 1)'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 14 - Giggles Meets Lammy (Part 2)'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 15 - Diesel and Diesel 10'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 16 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 17 - Over the Waterfall!'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 18 - Petunia Gives Her Station to Emily'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 19 - The Bouncing Chapter'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 20 - Flaky's Meeting'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 21 - The Plan Is Put into Action'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 22 - Flaky Lost in The Most'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 23 - Lammy Don't Like Ice Skating'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 24 - Lammy Gets Stuck/Monkey Hunting'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 25 - Lammy is Saved/No More Bouncing?'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 26 - We Say Goodbye'' #''The Many Adventures of Giggles the Chipumk part 27 - End Credits'' Gallery Giggles.png|Giggles as Winnie the Pooh PetuniaYT.jpg|Petunia as Piglet Lammy.png|Lammy as Tigger Flaky_888.png|Flaky as Rabbit Pinkie Pie ID S4E11.png|Pinkie Pie as Eeyore CGiEmily.png|Emily as Owl Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as Kanga Nutty.png|Nutty as Roo Splendid.png|Splendid as Christopher Robin Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Gopher Diesel.jpg|Diesel DayoftheDiesels288.png|and Diesel 10 as Huffalumps and Woozles